EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick VS Nick
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! IT'S A NICK RAP BATTLE ROYAL! BEGIN! Sonic Fanon Nick's Turn "Who said that you assholes were allowed to come into my castle"? "You better see yourselves to the door or I'll kick you in your asshole". "I don't have time for this shit, go bother Micheal". "But if any of you copycats touch him, I'll send all of you to Hell". "Yes, I'm blunt". "And that's a fact". "And if any of you feel brave, that's a tact". Mario Nick's Turn "Fuck you Nick, I'm the best one here". "I'lla no-scope your ass like you're a fucking deer". "I have fire, lightning, and plenty of powerups too". "And all I need is a star and I'll beat you". "So take your mental equipping and commit suicide". "And you better run away punk, because this is about to become genocide"! Mega Man Nick's Turn "Rap deez, you shroom-addicted hag"! "I already have this fight in the bag". "You talk a lot of shit, but you can barely take 1 punch". "My pets would eat your ass for lunch". "You can combine all of your power-ups, you mutt". "And all I'll have to do is punch you in the gut"! Legend of Zelda Nick's Turn "Outta my way loser"! "No one has enough time to deal with a boozer". "I have this sword, shield, and multiple items of many uses". "And none of you assholes I kill, gets to choose it". "You won't overcome my rapping power, it's far too great". "And I betcha that I'll get a 10 on my rate"! Pokemon Nick's Turn "Good job Zachary, you kicked his ass". "Now it's time for you to give the rest of these jokers some of your Fire Blast"! "Alright everyone, let's show these guys our unified power"! "Let's destroy these fools and drop them off a tower". "That's all we got to say to you guys". "And we have won this fight without any disguise"! Fairy Tail Nick's Turn "Alright ladies, now it's my turn". "And it's good that we all are resistant to fire". "Because you all are about to get burned". "Now let's see, you guys are quite boring to your own fault". "I could kill all of you if I was at default". "I can eat lightning, your strongest abilities are fueled by that". "I'll beat you all in about a minute". "Just... like... THAT"! DBZ Nick's Turn "Are you really gonna throw such weak burns like a baby dragon". "I'll cool you down with a single dump of ice from a station wagon". "You all suck, and none of you thus far can even compare to me". "I'm about to weep, this shit's too easy". "I knew that you guys were really gonna suck". "But dam, don't any of you give a fuck"? Undertale Nick's Turn "I do". "I normally am the most harmless person that you could ever know". "But in truth, I'll make all of you bitches my hoes". "I may be small, weak, frail, and meek". "But I'll destroy you all and own this world in less than a week"! "As it turns out, none of you sentient beings can beat me in a rhyme". "And now I know for sure that none can beat me at this time"! Neo Reality Nick's Turn "None from this time, huh"? "Let me fix that for ya". "I'm not from this time, you miserable fool". "I'll break you apart and kill you with your own 'fancy tools'". "I'm psychotic, crazy, and insane at the same time, you barely even fucking fidgit"! "I'm so full of this energy right now, you couldn't beat me if I was a midgit"! Sonic Fanon Nick's Ending "ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT"! "I'M GONNA ROAST ALL OF YOU WITH MY BURNS LIKE A SPIT"! "Why don't you catch deez nuts you pointless collecter"! "As for you 2 clowns, I won't need lightning to bring you both down"! "You 2 SUCK and shouldn't even be here". "I could erase you both faster than Lunari could shed a tear"! "Hey future dickhead, go back to your own time". "Or else you'll end up like Ion, who used to be a friend of mine"! "As for you 2, you both need some upgrades". "Right now, you'd both get destroyed by a single grenade". "Alright then, now this meeting is called off and you all may go back to your homes to retire". "Because now I'm done roasting all of you losers over my fire"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Season Finales